


The council of class 78

by 3rd_times_a_charm



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, M/M, chatfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rd_times_a_charm/pseuds/3rd_times_a_charm
Summary: kyoko starts a class chat. junko is not invited, though.*CHAOTIC TEXTING*also yasuhiro starts a cult
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Fujisaki Chihiro/Ikusaba Mukuro, Hagakure Yasuhiro/Kuwata Leon, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 38
Kudos: 259





	1. 15 students

**Author's Note:**

> i still always use first names. 
> 
> also i cant write.

CHAT NAMES:  
Kyoko_the_leader: kyoko  
4_leafclover: makoto  
gay_Elon_Musk: byakuya  
Thing 1/Thing 2: toko/genocide jill  
Doughnut: aoi  
Oracle: yasuhiro  
Lierlier: Celest  
Tricycle: Mondo  
teachers/pet: kiyotaka  
H4CK3R: chihiro  
Bodybuilder: sakura  
Ball_is_life: Leon  
Melanie Martinez: Sayaka  
Weebboy: Hifumi  
Almost junko: Mukuro

-Kyoko_the_leader added 14 other students-

Almost junko: 14 ? What about 15?

Kyoko_the_leader: I am NOT adding junko.

4_leafclover: that… is the best choice…

gay-Elon-Musk: very true. 

teachers/pet: if this is a class chat we should have everyone in it

teachers/pet: but I agree. 

Tricycle: all in favour of keeping junko out say ‘aye’

4_leafclover: aye

Tricycle: aye

teachers/pet: aye

Thing 1: aye

Thing 1: *sneeze*

Thing 2: AYE

Ball_is_life: aye

H4CK3R: aye

Lierlier: aye

Doughnut: aye

Oracle: aye

Melanie martinez: aye

Weebboy: aye

Body builder: aye

Kyoko_the_leader: aye

gay_Elon_Musk: aye.

Almost junko: …

Almost junko: yeah… you’re right...

Kyoko_the_leader: good. So we all agree. 

Doughnut: now what. 

Kyoko_the_leader: well imma go eat lunch. Y’all have fun, I guess. 

-Kyoko_the_leader has gone offline-

And that’s how the chaos started.


	2. Name Change 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko, Chihiro, and Byakuya start their own chat.
> 
> names get changed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USERNAMES:
> 
> Kyoko_the_leader: kyoko  
> 4_leafclover: makoto  
> gay_Elon_Musk: byakuya  
> Thing 1/Thing 2: toko/genocide jill  
> Doughnut: aoi  
> Oracle: yasuhiro  
> Lierlier: Celest  
> Tricycle: Mondo  
> teachers/pet: kiyotaka  
> H4CK3R: chihiro  
> Bodybuilder: sakura  
> Ball_is_life: Leon  
> Melanie Martinez: Sayaka  
> Weebboy: Hifumi  
> Almost junko: Mukuro

-5 people are online-

Oracle: WAIT THE ADMIN CAN CHANGE OUR NAMES???

gay_Elon_Musk: yes, apparently. 

-Kyoko_the_leader gave admin permissions to 2 others-

Oracle: wait, who has admin now?

Kyoko_the_leader: me, byakua, and chihiro.

4_leafclover: what about me?

Kyoko_the_leader: im sorry. I just dont trust you. 

4_leafclover: h-hey!

Kyoko_the_leader: it’s nothing personal. They just seem the most reasonable. 

H4CK3R: oh! Thank you kyoko! 

-4_leafclover has gone offline-

/Private DM with Kyoko Kirigiri, Chihiro Fujisaki, and Byakuya Togami./

Kyoko: This will be the admin chat, alright?

Chihiro: Sure!

Byakuya: okay, I guess. What shall we call this?

Chihiro: like a code name?

Byakuya: sure? I guess?

Kyoko: well… what about we keep it as admin? 

Chihiro: no no no. if we talk about it in class with a name like that, people will immediately get suspicious and try to get into that chat. 

Byakuya: ah. That makes sense.

Kyoko: uh… what if we call it the DM?

Chihiro: Perfect! 

-Chihiro Fujisaki changed the group name to DM-

Byakuya: I think that works. 

Chihiro: What about our actual class chat?

Byakuya: Council of 78.

Kyoko: what about that, but we add the word class?

Byakuya: Council of class 78?

Chihiro: YES.

/Class chat/ 

-4_leafclover is back online-

4_leafclover: where did they go?

Oracle: dont as k me! Im high AF right now.

-H4CK3R changed the chat name to Council of class 78-

Oracle: wow. Nice.

-gay_Elon_Musk changed Oracle’s name to HIGH AF-

HIGH AF: heeeey!!!

-4 people went offline-

HIGH AF: crap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> USERNAMES CHANGED:
> 
> Oracle-- HIGH AF: yasuhiro


	3. The 'Name' of the game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> class 78 plays the name+secret game
> 
> stuff happens
> 
> Ball_is_life: Run bro, run!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I have seen a lot of people do this...
> 
> i tried, its probably not the best.
> 
> I started it about a week ago, then forgot about it halfway through sooooooo

-13 people are online-

4_leafclover: I think this is the most people since Kyoko made the chat!

gay_Elon_Musk: So? Who cares?

Doughnut: Well Makoto, obviously. 

Thing 2: I wanna play a game!

Kyoko_the_leader: is it the one where the admin changes the names of everyone to their deepest secrets and then people have to guess?

Thing 2: How’d you know!

Kyoko_the_leader: cause the class 77 has done that already. 

Thing 2: Oooh. Can we do it can we do it?

-Kyoko_the_leader changed 15 names-

Joined-Angie-Yonaga’s-cult: ooh this is funnnnn

Joined-Angie-Yonaga’s-cult: wait no! I don’t want people to know that!

Watches-Byakuya: Kyoko how do you know all this? 

Kyoko_the_leader: I’m the Ultimate detective, remember? 

Learned-coding-from-chihiro: Why haven’t you changed your username?

Kyoko_the_leader: cause I knew you would ask questions, so I waited until the questions were over.

-Kyoko_the_leader changed their username-

Watches-makoto: Wait I have admin why can’t I change my name???

Smokes-with-yasuhiro: I think this will be fun!

-2 others are online-

Addicted-to-orange-juice: welcome online. We are playing a game, where we have to guess who people are by their usernames. 

Crush-on-mondo: oh this will be fun!

Crush-on-mondo: WAIT WHO CHANGED THESE NAMES AND HOW DO THEY KNOW THAT!?!?

Really-good-at-cake-decorating: wait… so kyoko knows all these secrets… kyoko do you watch us????

Smokes-with-yasuhiro: I don’t think shes gonna answer… that just ruins the game. 

Has-a-collection-of-manga: very true.

Used-to-be-in-little-league-baseball: Idk what Celest just saw but her face is bright red. 

Wants-to-do-ballet: @Smokes-with-yasuhiro is byakuya.

Addicted-to-orange-juice: uhhh nope.

Watches-makoto: ha! You plebeians though I would smoke with the likes of yasuhiro? 

Watches-makoto: Shit.

Watches-Byakuya: YOU WATCH ME BYAKUYA?

Watches-Byakuya: oh shit-

-Addicted-to-orange-juice changed Watches-makoto and Watches-Byakuya’s names- 

Really-good-at-cake-decorating: Makoto and Byakuya are talking to each other. There is a lot of blushing going on.

gay_Elon_Musk: That means @Really-good-at-cake-decorating is Leon.

-Addicted-to-orange-juice changed Really-good-at-cake-decorating’s name- 

Smokes-with-yasuhiro: That means @Addicted-to-orange-juice is Kyoko

-Addicted-to-orange-juice changed their name-

Kyoko_the_leader: I have a problem.

Smokes-with-yasuhiro: yasuhiro you can not reveal me or else dad and dad may have a heart attack

Crush-on-mondo: I WILL WHAT?

Crush-on-mondo: Oh no….

-Kyoko_the_leader changed Crush-on-mondo’s name-

Simps-for-Taka: I-

Simps-for-Taka: KYOKO WTF

teachers/pet: Mondo?

Simps-for Taka: Lets… go to Dms…

-Kyoko_the_leader changed Simps-for-Taka’s name-

-teachers/pet and Tricycle have gone offline-

Smokes-with-Yasuhiro: Dad and dad are gone… good

Joined-Angie-Yonaga’s-cult: I wont tell anyone

Joined-Angie-Yonaga’s-cult: Shit

Ball_is_life: Thats Yasuhiro

-Kyoko the leader changed Joined-Angie-Yonaga’s-cult’s name-

HiGH AF: sakura, aoi, hifumi, celest, and mukuro haven’t said much.

Kyoko_the_leader: well the names are @Has-a-collection-of-manga, @Secretly-celiac, @Wants-to-ask-aoi-on-a-date, @Really-doesnt-like-her-sister, and @Learned-coding-from-chihiro, and @Smokes-with-yasuhiro. One of those people are also chihiro. 

HIGH AF: aaaaaah. Okay.

gay_Elon_Musk: @Really-doesnt-like-her-sister is mukuro.

-Kyoko_the_leader changed Really-doesnt-like-her-sister’s name-

Almost junko: @Secretly-celiac is hifumi, @Learned-coding-from-chihiro is aoi and @Has-a-collection-of-manga is celeste

-Kyoko_the_leader changed 3 names-

Lierlier: ha not anymore i burnt it all. 

Smokes-with-yasuhiro: woah thats a bit extreme

Doughnut: so… 2 people possibly want to ask me out?

Wants-to-ask-aoi-on-a-date: Uh… yes, hina. 

Doughnut: S-sakura?

-Kyoko_the_leader changed Wants-to-ask-aoi-on-a-date’s name-

Bodybuilder: uh… sorry for you finding out this way… 

Doughnut: its no problem! DMs?

Bodybuilder: sure. 

-Doughnut and Bodybuilder have gone offline-

Dressed-as-a-potato-for-halloween-once: Did everyone forget I even existed???

Kyoko_the_leader: you have been so quiet I thought yours had been guessed already.

gay_Elon_Musk: Sayaka???

-teachers/pet and Tricycle are online-

4_leafclover: so that means that @Smokes-with-yasuhiro is chihiro

teachers/pet: WHAT!?!?!

Tricycle: WHAT THE HELL!?!?!

-Kyoko-the leader changed Dressed-as-a-potato-for-halloween-once and Smokes-with-yasuhiro’s name-

H4CK3R: hiro run

Tricycle: DID YOU UN-PURIFY MY CHILD???

HIGH AF: Uh…. i… gotta go…

Ball_is_life: Run bro run!

-15 people are offline-


	4. Chapter 4: The DMs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So while everyone else is playing that game with kyoko, the couples that had been exposed go to their private messages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is fluff? Idk. correct me if I;m wrong, please.

Aoi Asahina>> Sakura Oogami

Aoi: so… 

Sakura: Hina… i’m sorry you had to find out that way. 

Aoi: Sakura, it’s okay, I promise.

Sakura: It’s just… I care about you so dearly… I would do anything to keep you safe… but I was too scared to tell you by myself.

Aoi: uh… I’ve… kinda had a crush on you for awhile too… 

Sakura: Excuse me?

Aoi: But I haven’t told anyone because I was worried something like this would happen.

Sakura: Hina… you are so much smarter than me…

Aoi: N-no! Don’t say that

Sakura: Okay. If it makes you happy.

Sakura: can we meet at the front halls or something like that? I… would like to express my feelings in person…

Aoi: Of course! I would love to! I will be down in a bit!

Sakura: thank you, Hina

Aoi: <3  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura received this message and felt as happy as someone could be. Thanks to the stupid game, she got to talk to Hina about her feelings! And maybe she just had some of Makoto’s ultimate luck at the moment. Maybe the right thing happened at the right time, but for the very first time in a while, Sakura found herself blushing. 

Makoto Naegi>> Byakuya togami

Byakuya: I am sorry you had to find out about those… terrible habits of mine.

Makoto: Its… Its fine. I… feel uncomfortable that Kyoko noticed…

Byakuya: Noticed… what?

Makoto: How I have a crush on you…

Makoto: OH SHIT DID I ACTUALLY SEND THAT

Byakuya: So the feeling is… mutual, then.

Makoto: how do I delete messages

Makoto: Wait what???

Byakuya: The feeling is mutual, I believe. 

Makoto: please explain it in simpler terms

Byakuya: I have envied yet also loved your more calm and relaxed composure… I catch myself looking in your direction quite frequently. It is embarrassing, to say the least. 

Makoto: I… understand the feeling… I end up catching myself quite a bit during math, for some reason. 

Byakuya. I- 

Byakuya: I find it funny seeing you swear.

Makoto: Why?

Byakuya: Because i’ve only seen it once before. 

Makoto: Oh- Im sorry- I didnt mean it to sound like that…

Byakuya: no,no no no no. I said I said I thought it was funny, not that I disliked it. 

Makoto: uh… would you… be okay meeting with me at the dining hall? 

Byakuya: Of course, may I ask the reason?

Makoto: I would like to talk to you in person, if that’s okay. I care about you a lot and would like to ask you something....

Byakuya: Uh… yes. I will be down there in a few minutes.

Makoto: Thank you Kuya!

Byakuya: Wh-

Makoto: Sorry! I won’t call you that anymore! Im really sorry that I just assumed that! Please forgive me, Byakuya.

Byakuya: No, please do call me that. I have never had someone give me a nickname… especially a loved one. I will see you in a few minutes, Mako.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Makoto was extremely confused when he got the message from Byakuya that said ‘Mako’. A few seconds after he blushed, realizing that Byakuya had just given him a nickname. And Byakuya liked being called Kuya, but Makoto would not tell anyone else about that. That was a terrible idea, which would end with Byakuya getting teased and then regret having feelings for Makoto. So instead, he just brushed his hair and straightened his jacket before heading towards the dining hall. 

Kiyotaka Ishimaru>> Mondo Oowada

Kiyotaka: Uh… Mondo? 

Mondo: Yes, Taka?

Kiyotaka: y-you know that I have a crush on you but…

Mondo: Let me guess. What does ‘simp’ mean?

Kiyotaka: Yeah…

Mondo: uhh… I also have a crush on you but I also do everything in my power to get closer to you and keep you happy…

Kiyotaka: O-oh…

Mondo: 

Mondo: Taka I care about you so much and you always find a way to make me feel happier and I want you to be happy all the time. I want to stay with you and I want to be more than bros.

Kiyotaka: Mondo I-

Mondo: Im sorry if you dont feel the same way or have a crush on me in that way but I just want you to be happy

Kiyotaka: Mondo I was going to say I want to be more than bros too, idiot! I have a crush on you and I want to be with you too! Just let me be with you!

Mondo: Taka… Im so sorry I-

Kiyotaka: Don't be freaking sorry! I care about you immensely! You have no idea how much I look up to you! You helped Chihiro with their difficulty and insecurity but you have no idea how whenever Im with you I feel like I could rule the goddamned world!

Kiyotaka: I… am sorry for my rambling, Mondo...

Mondo: no no no no no! You needed to talk. I… I honestly think its… kinda cute…

Kiyotaka: Mondo I-

Mondo: Can… can we meet in the garden, outside? 

Kiyotaka: of course, love.

Mondo: I will see you in a bit! I love you bro!  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mondo realized what he sent after he sent it. He couldn't believe that he rushed into it that quickly. But he realized Taka did the same thing. He just had to get down to the garden. He needed to talk to him in person. It was such an unlikely pair, but Mondo did want to be more than bros. The more he thought about Taka, the more he blushed. He decided to get ready. He made himself look presentable, and headed towards the garden. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura and Aoi met at the front hall. There, Sakura confessed her love to Aoi, and she returned that feeling. Aoi embraced Sakura, who started to blush.

Byakuya and Makoto sat together in the dining hall. Byakuya complimented Makoto and Makoto told Byakuya that he loved him. Byakuya blushed and told Makoto the same.

Mondo saw Taka sitting on a bench in the garden, looking at some flowers. Mondo saw one that Kiyotaka had pointed out to be his favorite, and he picked one. Mondo sat down on the bench next to him and gave him the flower, confessing his want to be more than bros in person. 

Sakura pulled Aoi in close, kissing the smaller girl.

Byakuya shifted in and put his arm around the shorter boy, who pulled the taller one into a kiss. 

Taka to the hands of his former-bro and pulled him in closer. Mondo pulled the one in white into a loving embrace, and kissed him. 

All at once, three pairs of couples all shared a tender moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was a fun chapter to write! I really like writing confessions. idk why but they are fun to write and create. Fun fact, most of these are kinda based on how I confessed to my gf!


	5. Yasuhiro's Cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is where yasuhiros cult comes in....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko_the_leader: kyoko  
> 4_leafclover: makoto  
> gay_Elon_Musk: byakuya  
> Thing 1/Thing 2: toko/genocide jill  
> Doughnut: aoi  
> HIGH AF: yasuhiro  
> Lierlier: Celest  
> Tricycle: Mondo  
> teachers/pet: kiyotaka  
> H4CK3R: chihiro  
> Bodybuilder: sakura  
> Ball_is_life: Leon  
> Melanie Martinez: Sayaka  
> Weebboy: Hifumi  
> Almost junko: Mukuro

-3 people are online-

HIGH AF: we may have a problem.

Melanie Martines: What did you do hiro!?

HIGH AF: well other than the fact I have a broken nose from getting punched by Mondo…

Tricycle: Im really sorry dude… Taka and I forget that chihiro is their own person and they are also older than both taka and I… 

HIGH AF: Nah bro its fine. I got used to getting broken noses while learning to play baseball with leon. 

Melanie Martines: What?

HIGH AF: what I learned is I suck at baseball.

HIGH AF: anyway… uh….

-Kyoko_the_leader is online-

Kyoko_the_leader: Oh no what did you do…

HIGH AF: so everyone knows how I had joined Angie Yonaga’s cult? That weird artist girl? Well….

-4_leafclover is online-

4_leafclover: does this have anything to do with the fact that she is missing?

HIGH AF: what? She’s missing? 

4_leafclover: I guess not. 

HIGH AF: well, anyway. Apparently she was going back to her home island to ‘give atua a break’ and she gave all power over to me!

4_leafclover: I guess it does have something to do with why she is missing. Also, why did Angie trust YOU to run a cult??? That is the worst idea i have ever heard!

-Ball_is_life is online- 

Ball_is_life: hey hey hey! He is a great cult leader. 

Melanie Martinez: WHAT!?!? YOU JOINED YASUHIRO’S CULT???

Tricycle: That was the worst fucking idea you could ever have!

4_leafclover: I swear to god if you try to convert us to your weird religion cult thing

HIGH AF: it is; I swear to ATUA if you try to convert us to your weird religion cult thing, Makoto. 

-gay_Elon_Musk is online-

gay_Elon_Musk: did you just use a semicolon right? Did he just use proper grammar? 

HIGH AF: I’m older that you, remember?

gay_Elon_Musk: he did. Oh my lord he did.

HIGH AF: Oh my atua! Not my lord!

-Kyoko_the_leader has muted HIGH AF of 2 hours-

Ball_is_life: sorry bros

4_leafclover: atua is a real god that people worship…

Kyoko_the_leader: that’s why I muted him

gay_Elon_Musk: THAT’S why?

Melanie Martinez: THAT’S why?

Ball_is_life: THAT’S why?

Tricycle: THAT’S why?

4_leafclover: THAT’s why?

Kyoko_the_leader: you guys are right i did it cause he was being annoying.

-6 people are offline-


	6. Chihiro, Aoi, and Sakura

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko_the_leader: kyoko  
> 4_leafclover: makoto  
> gay_Elon_Musk: byakuya  
> Thing 1/Thing 2: toko/genocide jill  
> Doughnut: aoi  
> HIGH AF: yasuhiro  
> Lierlier: Celest  
> Tricycle: Mondo  
> teachers/pet: kiyotaka  
> H4CK3R: chihiro  
> Bodybuilder: sakura  
> Ball_is_life: Leon  
> Melanie Martinez: Sayaka  
> Weebboy: Hifumi  
> Almost junko: Mukuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. i did not expect there to be as many kudos on this as there is! thank you so fricken much! all your support has helped me write more and I am so thankful for all the amazing feedback!
> 
> Im sorry I have not been updating regularly. im getting used to my family living in 2 different houses, so the time that I have is different at the houses. im trying to update as soon as I can, but that sadly is not on a set schedule.

-3 people are online-

H4CK3R: hmm…. 

Tricycle: what’s up, chi?

H4CK3R: I wanna have a pool party

Tricycle: Thats a great idea! Whats stopping you?

H4CK3R: probably the fact that I only have the kiddie pool that Junko gave me

Tricycle: why the fuck did junko give you a kiddie pool?

Almost junko: she did it on a dare. She was supposed to buy someone a kiddie pool and then mail it to them, with the only description being ‘from Junko baby’

H4CK3R: I mistook it for flirting and I was very confused.

Tricycle: that… makes absolute sense.

-2 other people are online-

Doughnut: did you say something about a pool party, chihiro?

H4CK3R: Uh… I did but… I can’t host one…

Doughnut: come to my house! We can plan one together! 

H4CK3R: really? You mean it?

Doughnut: yeah! I have a really big pool which would be perfect! 

Bodybuilder: She is correct. I believe that you and hina would plan an amazing party. 

Doughnut: uh… could you help? Planning a big party would be difficult for the two of us… if that is okay of course

H4CK3R: oh yeah! That would be so much better! Please, Sakura?

Tricycle: uh… is there anything you want me and mukuro to do? Like… telling people about it and stuff?

H4CK3R: thank you, but we are okay! 

H4CK3R: hey, is it okay if I come over to your house then?

Doughnuts: totally! Can you come over too, sakura?

Bodybuilder: I am on my way.

Doughnuts: Okay! See you in a bit!

-3 people have gone offline-

Tricycle: interesting

Almost junko: correct. I am excited to see how this goes.

-2 people have gone offline-


	7. Party Snacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chihiro goes out to buy snacks. 
> 
> fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not posting! unlike most writers here, I do not post at a regular time. 
> 
> super sorry about that!
> 
> disclaimer, I head canon chihiro as gender fluid or non binary. it just makes me feel more comfortable using they/them as the pronouns. I also just use they/them if I don't know a person's preferred pronouns, and it wasn't brought up at all in the game for Chihiro's preference, sorry if you don't have the same opinion as me, everyone opinions are valid!

“So… what are we doing?” Chihiro asked. 

“Well, first we should plan what we are going to do!” Aoi exclaimed

“Like… snacks and games and such?” Sakura asked.

“Yeah, I think that’s what I mean.” Aoi said after thinking for a bit. 

“Well… I can go get snacks while you guys plan the stuff?” Chihiro said.

“I think that is a wonderful idea, Chihiro. Hina and I will stay here. Thank you.” Sakura said

Chihiro knew it was the best idea to let the new couple do stuff alone for a while. Luckily, Mondo had taught them how to drive, so they got to the store with good timing. 

‘What to get…’ Chihiro thought. They walked aimlessly through the aisles while they thought. ‘Pool party… what snacks would be good for a pool party…’ 

They walked past the chips and stopped.

“AHA!” They yelled. They didn't bother to acknowledge the odd looks from the old lady nearby as he piled bags and bags of party mixes into the shopping cart. They then moved on to the sweets, the snack inspiration hitting them hard. 

Chocolate.

Gummies.

Ice cream.

Cheese puffs.

The cart slowly filled up with drinks and candies and decorations.

Streamers.

Balloons. 

Napkins.

Bowls.

Why were they doing this? They did not know. 

But it was fun. 

Once Chihiro got to the check out aisle, the cashier looked at them, scared. 

“Uh… you… hosting a party?” she asked, while scanning 4 bags of party mix. 

“Yep!” Chihiro said in a carefree tone. 

“C-cool.” The cashier was very quiet while scanning.

“Uh.. your total is $217.86.” The cashier finished. 

“Thanks!” Chihiro payed with ease. ‘Working as a program developer was a great idea! It pays so well!’ they thought to themself. 

“Have a great day!” they said to the cashier. 

“Y-you too.” 

Chihiro drove back to Aoi’s place. She and Sakura had come up with the plan, and they were extremely happy when Chihiro came back. The party, was creeping closer.


	8. update!

hello

i may not update for awhile. 

i have lost all motivation to do aything at all

sorry

if you want details email me at 3maxw3ll@gmail.com 

im really sorry.


	9. Party Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kyoko_the_leader: kyoko  
> 4_leafclover: makoto  
> gay_Elon_Musk: byakuya  
> Thing 1/Thing 2: toko/genocide jill  
> Doughnut: aoi  
> HIGH AF: yasuhiro  
> Lierlier: Celest  
> Tricycle: Mondo  
> teachers/pet: kiyotaka  
> H4CK3R: chihiro  
> Bodybuilder: sakura  
> Ball_is_life: Leon  
> Melanie Martinez: Sayaka  
> Weebboy: Hifumi  
> Almost junko: Mukuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I know I haven't updated in quite a while. I was dealing with something but... here you go!
> 
> Its a longer chapter, so enjoy!

-3 people are online-

teachers/pet: Have any of you seen Chihiro? I have been looking for them. 

Almost junko: Oh. Chihiro is at Aoi’s house. 

teachers/pet: Why?

HIGH AF: I think they are planning a party…

teachers/pet: Good to know! 

-3 people are offline-  
\---------------------------------------------

“So… now that Chihiro has left… what should we do?” Aoi asked Sakura.

“Well Hina… I believe we should figure out forms of entertainment.”

Sakura and Aoi sat on the back deck, trying to make a plan. There was a piece of paper on the table with a diagram of the backyard. 

“We could put a sprinkler here… maybe the table for snacks over here?” Aoi was drawing circles all over the piece of paper. 

“What if we put things inside the house? Such as food, or activities?” Sakura asked. 

“Oh! Amazing idea, love!” Aoi said, and planted a kiss on Sakura’s cheek. Sakura blushed as Aoi started drawing the layout of her house. 

“Hm… What if set up a karaoke machine?” Sakura asked.

“That is an amazing idea!” Aoi said as she wrote that on the sheet of paper. “How about in the living room?”

“Yes. Good plan, and we can put food in the kitchen, yes?”

“Of course! Should have a dance floor-type-thing outside?” Aoi asked.

“Yes. I believe that would be a good idea. And… I think we should take a quick break, or maybe start setting things up?”

“One sec!” Aoi said, as she stood up. “I need help with something!”

“What do you need, Hina?”

Aoi quickly gave Sakura a kiss, before taking her hand and leading her to help with folding tables.

\--------------------------------------

It was about an hour after that, when Chihiro came back. Their car was full of grocery bags, and they needed Sakura and Aoi’s help to move them. It took them 10 minutes to fully unpack everything, and then they discussed.

“So, in the living room there is a karaoke machine hooked up to the T.V, and a few bowls of snacks. In the kitchen, there are more bowls of snacks and some kind of pizza or tacos or something, right?” Aoi said. She was explaining how everything was set up to Chihiro, and they were listening with a look of awe.

“Yeah, I think pizza is a great idea!” They said. 

“The changing rooms, if anyone needs to change, are the three bedrooms, the bathroom, and the storage room. Once you get outside,” She said, while pointing to the backyard, “The deck has tables with more bowls of snacks on it. In the pool, there are types of floaties and things, and a chest filled with chocolates at the bottom of the pool.”

“Hahaha! That is a great idea!” Chihiro said. 

“Chihiro, it was because of your sudden urge to buy everything at the store that we could do this, so thank you.” Sakura said. She was in her normal calm and self aware state, but she was still smiling.

“Oh, And over here will be the dance floor!” Aoi said as she pointed to the patio by the pool. “Now, we just have to decide when the party is, and start putting up decorations!” 

“Hmm... how about tomorrow? We already have everything, and tomorrow is saturday!”

“I think that is a great idea, Chihiro.” Sakura said. 

“I will send out the text!” Aoi said. 

\-------------------------------------------------------

-The Council of Class 78-

Doughnut: Hey! Pool party at my house, 12:00 until you leave or we kick you out! 

teachers/pet: This is the one you and Chihiro are hosting, right? I will certainly be there!

H4CK3R: Well, me, Aoi, and Sakura, but yes!

teachers/pet: Oh! I am greatly sorry! Please forgive me!

Bodybuilder: I don’t mind. No one said I would be helping, so It makes sense you would not know. 

Tricycle: If taka is going to be there, I will go too! No reason not to go, of course!

Ball_is_life: Don’t count me and Hiro out!

Kyoko_the_leader: Or me, for that matter. 

Lierlier: I will go, of course.

4_leafclover: after some persuading, Byakuya and I are going too!

gay_Elon_Musk: Y-yes. I will be there.

Doughnut: Yay! Anyone else?

Almost junko: …

Almost junko: I will go to, I suppose.

H4CK3R: Thank you Mukuro!

Melanie Martinez: I will be there! It sounds like so much fun!

Thing 1: I… I guess I will go… unless you guys want otherwise…

Melanie Martinez: No! Of course we want you there! Its amazing when you participate with us!

Thing 1: R-really?

HIGH AF: Yeah!

Ball_is_life: Of course!

Kyoko_the_leader: Definitely. 

Thing 1: then… I will for sure be there!

Weebboy: I will come to. But I will not swim. 

Doughnut: Alright! Everyone is coming!

4_leafclover: I wouldn’t miss it for the world!

Bodybuilder: So, see you all tomorrow.

-15 people are offline-

\-----------------------------------

“Uh, hey Chihiro and Sakura? Would you like to stay the night? I mean… It’s getting late and we have a lot to do tomorrow…”

“Sure! You’re good with this?” Chihiro asked’

“Yes, if you are okay with it.” Sakura said.

“Y-yeah! I’m really happy you said yes! Is… is a movie night okay?” Aoi said.

“Great idea. Chihiro, may I drive you to your house to grab your clothes?”

“Oh, th-thank you for the offer! I will go by myself though. We shouldn’t leave Aoi by herself!”

“Uh… good thinking!” Aoi said. 

“Then, I will go first. I live quite close. I will be back soon.” Sakura said. 

And she was right. She was back about 5 minutes after she left, with pajamas and a swimsuit with her.

Chihiro left and came back about 10 minutes later, with pajamas and a swimsuit too.

“Should we build a blanket fort?” Sakura asked. 

“Yes yes yes!” Aoi said. 

They spent that night making a blanket fort and watching terrible movies. They had fun criticising and laughing at the movies, and had an all around good night. 

The party still crept even closer.


	10. Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3 decorate, and Mukuro shows up too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for not updating recently! 
> 
> I have been Busy and had stuff going on, but I have updated!

That morning, Aoi, Chihiro, and Sakura set up the decorations. 

Sakura was in charge on inside,

Chihiro was in charge of the dance floor and deck,

And Aoi decorated the front lawn and pool.

-the Council of Class 78-

HIGH AF: hey, Leon, my bro, my love, would you like me to drive you to the party?

Ball_is_life: I don’t trust your driving, love. How about I drive?

HIGH AF: Yeah… that’s probably the best bet…

HIGH AF: Shit

Ball_is_life: What?

Ball_is_life: Shit. 

-13 people are online-

Melanie Matrinez: WHAT???

Kyoko_the_leader: How did I not notice this???

-Ball_is_life deleted 6 messages-

H4CK3R: awwww…. I’m sorry man

HIGH AF: W-why?

H4CK3R: I already got screenshots! ;)

H4CK3R: Congrats! I just don’t understand why you never told us!

4_leafclover: Yeah! Congrats dudes!

Tricycle: Weclome to the gay for the bros club!

teachers/pet: we have 6 members, not including you two yet!

Doughnut: sorry I missed the meetings. Also, congrats!

Almost junko: yeah. Congrats dudes

Bodybuilder: congratulations. I am excited to see you all at the party.

Doughnut: Oh! Right! Damitt I have to keep decorating. 

H4CK3R: see you all soon!

-15 people have gone offline-

Mukuro showed up shortly after. She said she had ‘nothing much’ going on, and so she came to help. 

But Aoi could see a crush panic from awhile away. That or she just needed someone to talk to. So, Aoi put her with Chihiro.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(perspective change!)

“Oh! Hey Mukuro!” Chihiro said. 

Chihiro was blushing. But he made sure Mukuro couldn’t tell. He was hanging up string lights, and luckily, they were red.

“Uh… hey, Chihiro. Would you like some help?”

“Uh… yeah. I can’t reach this…”

“Uh… here,” Mukuro took the thing that chihiro was holding and put it up, “let me get that for you.”

\-----------------------------  
(TIIIME TRAVELLLL)  
\-----------------------------

“Uh… Can I tell you guys something?” chihiro asked. The two other girls in the blanket for looked at the small boy.

“Yeah, totally!” Aoi said. 

“Tell us as much as you need.” Said Sakura.

“I… I think I have a crush on someone in our class…”

“Really??? Can you tell us? If you want to of course.”

“Well… I think it would make me the closest to ‘the straight person’ our class is going to have…”

“Oh?” Sakura was intrigued.

“I think… I think I have a crush on Mukuro.”

Surprised looks came from the two girls.

“That… why didn’t I see this coming?” Aoi said.

“Wh- what do you mean?”

“Well-” Sakura started, “She mostly gives you space, and she helps you when you need it so… and she seems like an easy person to talk to…”

“Yeah! That is why I am totally surprised I didn’t see it coming!”

“A-am I that obvious?”

“No, Not at all! Anyway, we support you!”

“Th-thanks!”

\-----------------------------------------  
(TIME TRAVEL AGAIN BUT FORWARD IN TIME)  
\-----------------------------------------

“Th-thank you, Mukuro. I don’t know what I would do if you weren’t there… Probably grab a stool…”

This made Mukuro laugh. “Chihiro, you are really funny, y’know?”

“Thank you! And… you can call me Chi, if it is easier.”

“I will! And… call me Muku!”

“D-definitely, Muku!” Chihiro said.

The two were chatting and smiling. Sakura saw them through the window and smiled herself. Chihiro was so adorable expressing himself, and to Mukuro, as well. ‘Chihiro always was asking people to help him become stronger and braver, but he is more brave than me.’ Sakura thought. And she remembered…

\----------------------------------------------

-1 week ago-  
Mukuro Ikusaba > Sakura Ogami

M: Hey, Sakura?  
S: Yes?  
M: can I tell you something?  
S: Of course.  
M: I think I have a crush on someone…   
S: Oh?   
M: Can I tell you? I need help understanding what to do…  
S: Of course, I will help as much as I can.  
M: its… Chihiro… I hoped you could help because I know you are close friends with him so…  
S: Oh. That is good to know, I will help as much as I possibly can!  
M: Thank you…  
S: No problem.

\------------------------------------------------

(So now it’s back to chihiro’s POV cause it was at sakura’s for a bit)

“Ah… is there anything else I can help with?” Mukuro asked.

Chihiro realized… they had been standing and staring at each other for a while now. 

“Uh… y-yeah!” His face burned up. “There are a lot of lights to put up…” he looked towards the box of string lights.

“I can totally help you with these!” Mukuro said.

They put up string lights in silence for some time, making small talk every once and a while to lighten the mood. 

“Hey Chi, can I tell you something?”

“Hm? Yeah, of course!”

“Eh… well… two things…”

“Oh?”

“The first one is.... I think I am Gender fluid?”

“Oh! Thank you for telling me!” Chihiro fidgeted with his dress.

“And… uh… I… I… IthinkIhaveacrushonyou!” Mukuro said the last part extremely fast while a bright red blush crept onto THEIR face.

“I- wh- uh-” Chihiro stammered.

“I’m sorry!” Mukuro said.

And with that, Chihiro pulled them into a hug. 

“Wh- what?” they said, looking down at him.

“I like you too! And I have for a while!” Chihiro said. He was blushing immensely.

Mukuro looked dumb founded. Their thoughts finally catching up to them. 

“W-will you be my… partner? Or boyfriend… whichever you would prefer!” 

“I… I would like to be partners!” he said, with a sudden burst of confidence. 

And with that, Chihiro stood on their tip-toes and gave Mukuro, his new partner a kiss. They were both blushing, but they were happy. They pulled away and held each others hands. 

“Hey, Mukuro, Chihiro, Sakura! Byakuya, Makoto, Taka, and Mondo just pulled up ready to hel-” Aoi walked in while Mukuro and Chihiro were holding hands. “Are you guys- EEEEEEEEEEEE SAKURA MUKURO AND CHIHIRO ARE TOGETHER!!!”

Sakura came outside and the two were blushing very very hard. They didn’t notice they were still holding hands.

At that moment, the four boys Aoi had mentioned came running up.

“We heard yelling! We came up as fast as we could!” Taka yelled as the four of them joined Aoi and Sakura. The three new couples starred in disbelief at the two holding hands.

“Did… did we come at the wrong time?” Makoto asked. 

“N-no! Not at all!” Mukuro said.

“I think we came at just the right time to have seen this. It’s awesome how many people have gotten together in the past 3 days!” Mondo said.

“Eh… yes…” Byakuya said, unsure. “A-anyway, how can we help?”

Aoi got into business mode again. “I need help out front, since I already finished with the pool. I think two people should go help Sakura, and I don’t believe mukuro and Chihiro need any help.” Once Aoi said the last part, she looked at the two on the deck and giggled, making them blush.

“Byakuya and I can help you, Aoi!” Makoto said. 

“Yes, And Mondo and I will help Sakura!” Taka exclaimed.

Eventually, they ended up finishing the decorating. 

The party was about to start in 10 minutes. 

Slowly, creeping closer, the party came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is much longer, you get this for me not updating!


	11. The Party. (Finally!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the party finally happens, An extra person comes, a giant storm, and the insomniacs do their thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! so... this chapter is REALLY long. I hope it is good! But wow, 4 chapters leading up to this and this is it? its not even a two chapter thing? wow. I'm sorry, dudes. this writer sure has some nerve on them, don't they!

Slowly, more and more people started showing up. The first group was Kyoko, Celeste, and Sayaka. Kyoko and Celeste wne to the washrooms so they could change, and Sayaka went straight to see what songs there were on the Karaoke machine. 

Next was Yasuhiro and Leon, surprisingly. They went to the snack area and talked to the newest couple, Mukuro and Chihiro, just about stuff. Yasuhiro said he brought a little bit of weed ‘In case it got too boring here.’

Soon after that, was Hifumi. He didn’t really interact much with anyone. He just went inside and sorta disappeared. The only notable thing during this point was that Byakuya was pushed into the pool, Makoto went in after him, and Kyoko and Celeste just joined them for fun.

And then Toko showed up. Sayaka saw her and invited her to the living room to sing. Toko Obliged, happy someone was including her, for once. 

Soon, Aoi called everyone in front of the pool. “Welcome! Happy for you to be here! Thank you Chihiro, for the idea to do this. Thank you Sakura, Mukuro, Byakuya, Makoto, Taka, and Mondo for helping set up. And so, the party officially starts now!”

When she said ‘Now’, another voice was heard. 

“Heeeeeey, didja miss me?” 

Everyone turned around and saw Her. 

Junko Enoshima.

“Ugh, first you leave me out of the class chat and then out of the party? Have hearts!” She laughed.

She wasn’t trying to kill them or make them kill each other, but she was notorious for pulling mean pranks on everyone. 

Chihiro felt his hand get squeezed. “I will protect you, chi.” Mukuro said. 

“Wh- Muku, do you know what is going on?”

Their soft whispers were not heard as Junko kept going on a rant. 

“No, I do not know anything. But I know my sister is mean. If she found out about me and you, I don’t know what I would do.”

“Wh-why?”

“Junko has pulled… embarrassing and mean pranks on people I have cared for.”

“O-oh…” 

“It’s okay. It will all be okay.”

“Ah! Sis! Come help me with this.” Junko said to her sister. 

“No…” Mukuro mumbled.

“Hm? What did you say? Nevermind doesn’t matter. Just get to work.”

“I said, no.” Mukuro said more prominently now. 

“Ugh. Of course you take the side of your little boyfriend. Rude.”

Mukuro looked at Chihiro and tightened her grip. 

“It’s rude that you keep bullying me and my friends just for the fun of it. It’s rude that you tell your sister to help you and you then insult her. What you do is rude. What I have just done, is stand up for myself.”

“Ugh. you’re no fun. Anyway, I have come to give you a gift.” she held up a water balloon. 

Chihiro knew what it was. 

Junk threw the balloon, and Chihiro jumped. Chihiro was going to stop it from hitting the water, or anyone else. 

“Chihiro No!” Mukuro cried, trying to grab their new partner's arm. It was too late. 

The ‘water balloon’ hit Chihiro. Pink dye exploded everywhere, and splattered on everyone else at the party. Chihiro was caught by Mukuro, who hugged him. 

“UUUGH. I’m leaving!” Junko said, stomping out. 

“Good! Never come back!” Makoto yelled. 

Chihiro was covered in pink dye. After Mukuro hugged him, he looked at them, and started laughing. 

“What? What’s so funny?” Mukuro said, looking at their outfit. It was covered in pink dye as well. Mukuro started laughing along as soon as they noticed. 

“Hey, Chihiro, thank you for protecting the pool!” Aoi said. “You are absolutely amazing!” 

“Thanks… Hey, can I go and wash myself off quickly? Its just food dye so…”

“Yes! Of course! Here!” Aoi turned on the hose, so the sprinkler started running. 

Chihiro and Mukuro washed themselves off, and soon, the party was officially started.

For the first couple hours, everyone stayed outside. Nothing really happened, except Leon almost drowned. But it was uneventful. That is, until it started raining. Chihiro, Mukuro, Sakura, and Aoi Brought all of the snacks inside. That included the treasure chest of chocolate at the bottom of the pool. 

Once everyone was inside, they decided to do some karaoke. “

“It would be a great way to pass the time while we wait out the Rain!” Sayaka said, hoping she could get her other classmates to sing with her. 

What it ended up being was basically a karaoke tournament. Sayaka was not allowed to participate until after it had finished, since she would win automatically. The judges, Sayaka, Sakura, Kyoko, Hifumi, and Mondo, sat on the couch behind a fold out table. A few people did duets, a few people did not participate. In the end, the group that consisted of Chihiro, Aoi, Kiyotaka, and Leon won, Since they were the most prepared, well sung, and funniest at the same time. Once they finished the tournament, Sayaka and Toko sang a duet, Everyone learned that Toko was better at singing than people thought, and she surprised herself, as well. 

“It’s still raining, guys. It got even worse.” Leon said. He had gone outside to the deck to check on things, and he had just returned. 

“Well, we could probably go home?” Kiyotaka said hopefully. 

Everyone agreed, until-

BOOOM!

A huge clap of thunder echoed through the air. Not even 3 seconds after, the sky lit up. 

“Or maybe we could stay here. Would that be okay with you, Aoi?” Kyoko asked. 

“Of course! I would be happy to let my friends stay over if it meant them not dying!” Aoi said. 

“Well, if you are fine with it, we may all have to stay overnight.” Celeste said. “I just checked the weather radar and it seems the storm will not stop until the morning, and until around midnight it will just get worse.”

Aoi thought for a minute, and then her face lit up. “Yeah! That’s all good with me! I mean, it’s basically a sleepover with my entire class! If, that’s good with all of you.” 

The whole class agreed, since it sounded like fun and sure a heck sounded better than dying. 

They played a few games, but not too many. After the Junko incident, and then swimming and a Karaoke tournament, everyone was extremely tired. After watching many many Disney movies, almost everyone fell asleep. There were few people awake though. 

-Unnamed Chat-

-Mondo Oowada added 4 other people-  
Mondo: Hey! Why are ya still up?

Chihiro: Insomnia.

Sayaka: Insomnia

Leon: Mix of Insomnia and too much sugar.

Toko: Insomnia and anxiety.  
Toko: what about you? Why are you still up?

Mondo: also insomnia.

-Leon Kuwata renamed the chat ‘Insomniacs’-  
-Leon Kuwata changed 5 names-

Insomniac 1: Hey! Whaddya do that for!?

Insomniac 3: How are we supposed to recognize each other?

Insomniac 2: I think it’s funny

50% sugar, 50% Insomnia: I know, right? I’m the best at this! Chihiro gets it!

Anxiety Insomniac: I don’t know if i like this…

50% sugar, 50% Insomnia: Awww.

Insomniac 3: have any of us actually tried to go to sleep?

Insomniac 2: yes

Insomniac 1: yes

Anxiety Insomniac: so much…

50% sugar, 50% Insomnia: …

Insomniac 3: Leon…

50% sugar, 50% Insomnia: No…

Insomniac 1: hey, try to get some sleep idiot!

50% sugar, 50% Insomnia: FinE!  
50% sugar, 50% Insomnia: But you have to too!

Insomniac 2: we will try, leon. Even if we dont have our meds we will try. 

50% sugar, 50% Insomnia: wait you guys need meds its so bad?

Insomniac 1:Yes

Insomniac 2: Yes

Insomniac 3: Yes

Anxiety Insomniac:Yes

50% sugar, 50% Insomnia: wow… gn then…  
-50% sugar, 50% Insomnia had gone offline-

Insomniac 1: Good. he needs it.

Insomniac 3: so do we!

Anxiety Insomniac: y-yeah… im guessing we all forgot our meds?

Insomniac 2: yep!

Insomniac 1: idk if I have ever felt more awake.

Insomniac 3: I… i think I want to write a song.

Insomniac 2: I can not believe it is still raining.  
Insomniac 2: It is crazy.

Insomniac 3: well, I had fun!

Anxiety Insomniac: y-yeah! Thank you for planning this, chihiro!

Insomniac 2: awww! Thanks!

Insomniac 1: no prob! Also, I hope your relationship with mukuro goes well

Insomniac 2: Thank youuuu! Now go to sleep!

Insomniac 1: Okay. fine. I will try.

Anxiety Insomniac: The shadows won’t take me alive!

Insomniac 3: Im going to write a song in my dreams. 

Insomniac 2: Fine! Just sleep!

-Insomniac 1 and 3 others have gone offline-

Leon fell asleep really quickly. Soon after that, was mondo. Then Sayaka, and Toko. Chihiro made sure they all fell asleep before sleeping himself. The last thing he remembered that night was the sound of thunder and how beautiful his partner was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! thanks for reading this! uh... special thing!
> 
> I have made a killing game role play! If any of the 150 people who have liked this (WHAAAAAAT???) want to join, here is the link! its for discord, so that's a thing. there are 14 spots open for students (2 have already been taken) and any amount for spectators! 
> 
> please join if you are interested! create a character, and join Danganronpa: Darkened hearts!
> 
> Discord Link: https://discord.gg/gbmNruu


End file.
